Tonight - Pitch Perfect (Donald Walsh Fanfiction)
by Aluralazka
Summary: Jane and Jesse are twins, and they both go to the same University, and she decided to join The Barden Bellas immediately. Jane then finds out that her roommates, is a hot rival from The Treblemakers, Donald Walsh. She tried hold her barden bellas rules: "And i solenmny promise to never have sexual relations with Treblemakers or may my vocal cords being ripped out by wolves."
1. Chapter 1

"_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one on you_

_And I'm gonna make your head burn"_

She sung, softly moving her head in process as the radio in that car playing Rolling In The Deep. It's Jane first year at Barden University, along with Jesse.

Jane is just like the other teenage girl who loves to sing, boy she can sing really good, and she loves to play games, and by games, I mean every kind of games. Video games, Games in the phone, Virtual games, and so on. Believing the fact that she's going to be a singer makes her parents put this brunette girl in Barden University, after they heard there are good acapella groups here.

"And, we're here." Her father said as she grinned sheepishly and climbed out of the car. "Looky here baby, our daughter is a freshmen!" Her mother said, helping her with her baggage and things. "Jane! come on look here!" Her father said as she smiled while he takes a photo of her, Jesse, and their mother. Then out of nowhere, a creepy girl comes with green tee.

"Welcome to Barden University! What Dorm?"

"Eh.. Baker Hall?"

"Okay, so what you gonna do is you go down this way, you turn right, there's a-" Then she started to look at the blonde girl weirdly as she keeps telling direction. "Hey-hey stop. She knows where she's going, she's with me." Jesse said, cutting the creepy girl.

"Okay, less works for me, now this is your Map, and your official BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happens." She said and giving Jane a metal whistle with green flexible rope.

"What the hell? Why they didn't give this to you Jesse?" Jane snorted, as Jesse bring his own things. "Come on let's go to your dorm I have things to do." He said, as they hugged their parents and walk to Jane's dorm.

"So here is your room, enjoy, if you need anything my room is at the end of the hallway. Bye l sister." He said before go to his own room. Jane opened the room, just to see an empty room with two beds inside it.

_Not what I expected_. Jane thinks. _But at least I get to pick the side of room_

She decided to choose the left side and then put her things and arrange the bed; she changed the sheet with a geometric shaped-fabric with the nude colors and a soft grey strip. She sticks her pictures, mostly from her high school, in an instax paper, and made a collage right at the wall upside the bed. She put her books and cd on the shelf. Right when she was about to put her bedlight, a boy with tanned skin, maybe even darker, with a cute black glasses, and a black hair comes in.

"Whoa! Dude! Are you lost?" Jane exclaims, shocked. "No I'm not. This is my new room. And they told me that some of the freshman will get a room with senior. But I don't know why my roomates is a girl!" He said.

"By the way, welcome to Barden. I'm Donald! Donald Walsh, what's yours?" He asked, holding Jane's hand and shake it gently. "I-I'm Jane Swanson"

"Hey! I've seen you before! You're one of the treblemakers right?"

"Yes I am!"

He then turns his head to my wall, checking out my instax pictures and quotes posters. "So you're like the one who loved to capture moment and always be the wisest one?"

"Umm.. Not really. I mean, yeah I do love taking pictures, but about the wise thing, I don't think I do. I just, the posters, it's cool to have it in the room you know, they lighten up moods." She answered, laughing awkwardly at the end. "Okay, that's cool. So, tell me a little about you, what can you do?" He asks, while putting his things bits and pieces. "Um, well I love to play games, I love coffee, and I can sing, rap a little bit, and I do dance, but I'm not that good."

"Cool! You sing?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Can I hear it?"

"What? Like, right now?"

"Yup."

"what song?"

"Anything"

"okay"

"_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Please, this ain't even jealousy _

_She ain't got a thing on me _

_Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_

_You clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true _

_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine_

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh_

_Ooh, and you might be with her_

_But I still had you first uh oh uh oh"_

Then, Jane took a deep breath before continue to the Rap version.

"_Let's go! Janey!_

_We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me_

_Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more_

_Dated her in front your place so you can see it all_

_I remember the times, when we used to bond_

_But I never realized that you wanted to be mine_

_So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too_

_I can tell that you're upset, because it ain't you_

_Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart_

_Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start_

_You want me back?_

_We can just be friends, don't try this thing all over again_

_Come on_

_Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back"_

Then, Donald just freeze where he sits, with a shocked and amused face, before start clapping and wooing. "Girl that is just great! I don't know you can rap!" He said.

"Err..Thanks?"

"Hey, I got a thing to do in the activities fair, do you want to come?"

"Sure thing, is it okay?"

"Meh. It's fine! Come on"

"Alright hold on a second I'm just going to get my phone."

She grab her phone before following Donald outside the room to the activities' fair. She followed Donald to 'The Treblemakers' who is currently singing "Whip It!". Then Donald starts beatboxing and singing the backup. When they done, she claps, just to receive looks from those boys.

(Quick A/N: Alright I'm sucks at writing in third person pov. I'll just change it to Jane's Point of view okay bubyeee)

"Who is this lady?" A boy with blonde hair asks and come closer as I stop him by putting my right hand on his chest. "Walk closer and I'm going to sue you."

"Whoa whoa! Relax girl! And by the way, Bumper, this is Jane Swanson." Donald said, pulling me backwards slowly before pulled out his phone and play with it. "Ehh Donald I think I'm going to depart see you later." I said without bother to let him answered and then walk away.

Gosh that was weird.

"Hey! Interested in joining 'The Barden Bellas'?" Suddenly, a redhead senior greeted me from a blue and white desk. "Is that the Acapella Groups?"

"Yes! We do cover of songs by the way." The blonde one replied and giving me flyers. "Auditions is in next week at the auditorium. See you there!"

Well, I remembered this one group! The blondie over there throw out cookies at the stage in Lincoln center about six months ago! But, I really interested in this group, so oh well, I think I'll join the audition.

I check over the desk who gives information about internships, and take one paper. I look at the paper, and decided to assign internships as a barista at the college's coffee shop.

"_-Dalton wake up!_"

When I watched Insidious in my laptop while eating popcorn, Donald comes in and jumped to his bed after he closes the door, which are make me shocked. "God! Donald you scared me to death!" I said, pausing the movie.

"Whatcha watching there?" He asked, walking towards my bed before sitting on the floor. "Insidious."

"No way! You loved those kind of movie?" He laughed. "Yea. Why?" I asked him, slurping my macchiato. "It's just, teenage like you always into dramatical and romantic movies!"

"Well, I think I just watch movie that are great." I said and playing the movie again. After maybe ten minutes, it's start getting creepy when Donald just stayed on the floor watching the movie with me.

"Oh come on sit here!" I said as I hold the laptop and sit on the bed as he jumped, again, beside me.

When the long haired man appeared on the window, I got startled, and accidentally slaps Donald. "Ouch! That was damn hurt! Why the hell did you do that?"

"I'm shocked Donald! It's reflex!"


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up as the alarm on my bedside table ringing. I quickly put that off, and yawn. Stretching my muscles, I climbed out of bed before pulled out a gray t-shirt with 'Weirdo' written on it, a white cardigan, a black skinny jeans, and matching navy blue underwear. I bring my towel, bathrobe, and my shower bits and pieces before walking out from mine and Donald room, and heading towards the girls' dorm showers.

After showering, I head back to my room, and Donald is still lying on the bed, sleeping. God, how can I get dressed up with him on this room?!

I should've brought my clothes!

"Hey Jane, are you going to strip down in front of me?" Donald suddenly startled me, waking up without his glasses, which is showed him his cute indian face. Wait, did I just say cute?

"What? No! Get out take a shower or something I need to dress up!" I said, covering my chest, even though I'm wearing a white bathrobe, god knows how pervy he is.

"No, I'm fine, go dressed up!" He shrugged, putting on his glasses and stand.

"No freaking way. Get out!" I said, pushed him towards the door. "Okay alright! Lemme get my towel and my shower bits and pieces!" he said as I grunt. "Make it quick"

* * *

After put on my panties, I reached for my bra when the door opened, reveals that devil man himself. "Hey I think I forg-"

"Hey Goddammit!"

"Wow."

I quickly hide my breast and pull my towel before put it around me. "Next time, knock!"

* * *

That morning accident was the one I will not be easy forgotten. I kick his butt for that. But, when we both dressed, we laughed about how absurd and silly was that.

Well, here I am now, sitting in the auditorium, waiting my name to be called, and to my surprise, Jesse is attending the audition too. "For your audition, each of you will be singing 16 bars of Kelly Clakson's 'Since you Been Gone'. If a group likes you, they'll contact you directly. My tone def sidekick Justin will be collecting your information." Said a boy named Tommy

"If I could sing a lick, in any human ways possible, I would. But I can't. And I hate myself every day because of it." Justin says before handing us some paper to fill out.

"But if you think this is just some high school club where you can sing and dance your way through any big social issue or confused sexuality, you have come to the wrong place. There is none of that here. That's high school. This shit is REAL life." He said. Okay, serious much?

"Now don't just bring it, sing it, and let's do this." He said as I give Justin my paper to be handed to the groups.

"Hey, Bellas, remember when you tried to play in the big leagues and you choked?" Bumper started, "That should really be a lesson to everyone. lf you sing the same boring, girly shit every year, you will blow chunks. All over the place. Vomit everywhere"

This time, Aubrey, the blondie that puke, look annoyed. "My fellow a-ca-people. We will not let egotistical, big-headed, garbage dirtballs," She said while Bumper and Donald raise their hands, which is silly, but yet annoying."Whoever you may be, get in our way. l promise you, we will return to the ICCAs and finish what we started last year."

"Okay, so here's the first one up." Tommy cutted as an African-american person appear on the stage.

"Whenever you're ready dude." Bumper said, as the person sighed and put off HER hat. She's a girl! "Yeah, hi, my name is Cynthia Rose," Then, Donald suddenly said, "Not a dude. It's not a dude." Whoa, quite rude, but it's hilarious when he said that with his straight face. Then she started to sing.

When Stacie sings, she started to move her hands to her private place, and Donald squinted his eyes. Suddenly, jealousy fills me. Ew. It's impossible, why should I ever jealous? Then, after she's done, I heard my name being called.

"Hey guys, I'm Jane." I say, standing awkwardly, as I turn my gaze to Donald, and he smiles at me. "Cool. You can start now." The ginger Chloe said as I nodded.

"_Here's the thing we started out friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since You Been Gone_

_You dedicated you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Since You Been Gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But Since You Been Gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since You Been Gone_

_You had your chance you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and agai_n"

Then, after I finished, they claps. "Awesome!" Donald shout which making me smiled. Then Bumper, and the other trebles are looking at him. "What?"

* * *

After all had auditioned, I walked out from the auditorium, and decided to listen some music on the grass. I put my bag and use it as a pillow, as I turned on 'Hold On' by Wilson Phillips

_"Someday somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye_" I hummed as someone puts fabrics bag on my head and put my backpack on my back and lead me to god knows somewhere.

"The Sopranos." A girl said, "Jessica, Mary Elise, Lilly,-"

"And Jane." She said as the bag that covers my head being opened, and we're like in a dark room just and thousands of candles. She continues introducing the mezzos, and the altos.

"Now we shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you." Aubrey said as Chloe hold a goblet with reddish thing on it. "Dude no." I said. "Don't worry it's just Boone's Farm."

"Now, if you'll place your scarves in your right hand." Aubrey tells us as I do what she said. "I, sing your name."

"I, Jaaanee." I sang. "Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." Aubrey said as we repeated it. "And l solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

This one made me a little bit confused. "And l solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by, wolves?"

"You are all bellas now."

YES BITCHES WE'RE IN!

I squeal and hug the girls as the lights come back on.

* * *

Then, Aubrey told us to follow her. "Ladies, welcome to the a-ca-initiation night. Prepare to soften the beach." She said as we all awed. It's cool! My first college party!

I grab some drink in blue cups, as Justin turned on 'Keep Your Head Up'

Suddenly out of nowhere, Donald comes towards me. "Ready for some dance?" He asked. "Why not?" I said as I put my hand through my hair and started to dance with him. "Keep your heads up oooh! Keep your heads up yeaah!" We both sing, but then he ditched me and start grinding, Kori?

Gosh! What the hell is that guy wanted? He made me feel like he really do like me and-. Wait, what am I thinking right now?

"Hey! You're Jane right? I'm Greg!" A boy with blonde hair and brown at the back said, shaking my hand. "Hey there greg!" I said as we both dancing and drinking. "You're a good dancer!" Greg said. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself!"

While we dance, I saw Donald whispering something to Kori's ears then they disappeared together. Damn where are they going? Shit. Why am I thinking about him again!

"Hey uh Greg. Is there something happen between Kori and Donald?" I said, as he shrugged. "Dunno. Why should I care?" He said and leaning in. "Whoa whoa whoa slow down there! What do you think you're doing? I'm outta here, you're drunk." I said, pushed him backwards and try to get to my dorms

Then that's it when the world seems blurry. I puke on a tree and my head feels like spinning around. _Come on jane let's go back to your room, have some water, and get some sleep. Big day tomorrow, first bella's training!_

After finally reaching the door, I searched for keys, but then, it's already opened. When I got in, well, let's just say, I saw something terrible. Yeah. Donald and Kori. Eating each other faces at his bed. "Ugh guys! Come on! Put your shit together!" I groaned as I slammed the door and passed out at the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jane, Jane come on girl. Wake up." I felt someone shaking me gently. Headache is taking over my head, and I felt really nauseous. "Shut up." I said as I pushed away the person head that tries to wake me up. "You can sleep in your own room Jane, not here. It's hall for god sakes." He said again. I still don't move, hoping that this person would give up and just leave me.

Then, I felt someone lift up my body, then lay it on a comfy bed. "Here I got some advil and water." He said. I opened my eyes just to see Donald in his white v-neck t-shirt and his striped boxer. Boy, what a wake up sight indeed.

"Ugh. I'm drunk last night, am i?" I said, trying to sit on the bed. "Yeah, maybe. You're lying on the floor at the hallway!" He chuckled as I smiled. "Here, drink some advil and go back to sleep. It's 2 AM in the morning." He said as I do what he said. "Then why the hell you're staying up in 2 AM?" I said.

"Uh. I-I got-Kori-"

"Okay okay I remembered ew." I said, as he starts smirking. "What are you smirking at Dongdong?" I said, yeah, forget about the nickname. "What the hell is a dongdong?"

"I don't know. It suits you. Or maybe I just call you Mr. Ducky. Since Donald Duck is a duck."

"Okay whatever call me what you wanted. But hey, are you jealous?" He starts smirking again, only it's a little bit wider this time.

"Wha? Why the hell should I be jealous? I'm not your girl, it's your choice." I replied, shrugging as I saw something flashes in his eyes. What is it? Amused? Disappointment?

"Okay. Now go to sleep little girl, it's out of your bedtime!" He said, jumping to his bed. "I'm not a little girl, I don't have a freaking bedtime, and why the hell are you acting like you're my dad?" I laughed.

"Ew no it would be disgusting." He replied. Er. Okay. Awkward much?

"Why would it be _**disgusting**_?" I said, with a flirty tone. "Just go to sleep I'm tired as hell." He said before hiding his head under the cover.

I just stared at his bed, smiling. I know it's creepy, but. There is one freaking question that sticks to my head. _Am I falling for him?_ No! don't be! It against your vow of being a barden bella's. But, it said 'sexual relations'. And this far, we haven't done anything 'sexual' yet.

Maybe it's time to break some rules Jane.

* * *

I squinch my eyes when the sunlight come peeking from the curtains. I grab for my phone. What time is it now?

"Shit holy mother of chicken! I'm late!" I screamed, which it looks like disturbing Donald's peaceful sleep. "What the heck?" He asked

"It's 8 AM and I supposed to be in the bella's house right now! Aubrey is gonna kill me!" I said as I strip to my underwear, and pulled out a tanktop, a hoodie, and shorts. When I'm putting my tank top, I realized that I still in the room I shared with Donald.

His eyes travelling my body up and down, and boy it was creepy. "Sweet holy mother of pig what the hell is happening to you Jane." I chanted as I slapped myself mentally and wear my hoodie and shorts.

"Bye bye Donald." I said as I grab my backpack, a bottle of water, and my iphone.

I run to a public water drinker then wash my face and brush my teeth there without anyone noticing and then sprint to the Bella's house.

* * *

"Jane! You are late! Hurry up!" Aubrey shouted as I run and take the seat next to Stacie. "As you can see, Kori, is not here." She said, gesturing to an empty seat. "Last night she was trebleboned-"

"By Donald, in our room." I mumbled. "What?" Aubrey said. "You guys sleeping together?"

"Yeah, but in different bed. i don't understand, but they put me with him in a room. But relax, we weren't doing anything 'sexual'. Last night he and Kori was making out in his bed as I get out and I just ended up passed out on the hall." I explained.

"Absurd. It's totally absurd. She was disinvited from this group" Aubrey said, shaking her head left to right while putting the empty chair aside. "That oath was serious?" Beca asked.

"Dixie chicks serious, You can fool around with whoever you wanted to just not a trebles."

"That's not gonna be easy, he's a hunter." Stacie replied, while gesturing it. "You called it a dude?" Beca asked as Stacie nodded.

"Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us, and if we let them penetrate us-"

"Not a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'" Fat Amy cutted.

"So, does anyone in here have anything to confess?" Aubrey trailed, leaving sarcasm on Mary Elise. Mary Elise couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm sorry it was an accident, I-"

"Turn in your scarf and go."

"But-"

Aubrey put on 'try me' face as Mary Elise hesitated to give her scarf. "Take your chair." She said as Fat amy fake coughed. "Slut."

With a loud noise, she dragged the chair, and then run, crying. "Was that really necessary?" I and Beca said. "This is war jane, beca, and it is my job to make sure that my soldier are at go time with three kick-ass songs sung and choreographed to perfection. And there are only four months until regionals. So, if you have a problem with the way that l run the Bellas, then you should just-" Aubrey stop then turn her back.

"Relax Aubrey. You don't want to repeat what happens last year." Chloe said, comforting her.

"What babdhjauve?" Lilly asks, and we can barely hear it. "What?" Aubrey asks. "What happened last year?" She sighed before talking again. "And do you guys wanna see a dead body?"

That's it! I don't understand! I pulled out my iPad and showed her the last year video. "Oh! Click on 'guys puked on cat'-" Stacie started but Aubrey cut her. "Enough! It's happened, it's over. We will practice every day for at least two hours, seven days a week. And l trust you will add your own cardio."

"Why cardio?" Beca asks. "Yeah, don't put me down for cardio." Fat Amy whined.

"Okay, moving on. This is a list of all of the songs that we have ever performed. And you will notice that we only do songs made famous by women." Aubrey explained. "There's nothing in this century in here." Beca objected.

"Because we don't stray on tradition." Aubrey replied.

"Now this is how we become champion." She said as she turned the whiteboard over, and there are bubbles written on it. I can only saw diet, no trebles, and victory.

Then Aubrey told us to do cardio. Damn man I should've wear some flats, not a high heels. "Come on girls!" She said, slapping our butts.

"Fat amy! What are you doing?" She said as fat amy lied on the floor and lift her legs. "I'm doing horizontal running." She said which make me snorted.

After that we practiced on voices, then chloe lead us to do the choreography.

Such a long day it is.

* * *

"Hey there Donald. Err sorry for earlier this morning, I just stripped, you know, Aubrey." I said when I enter my room and saw Donny playing his PS2. Such a lame. "It's a good view actually." He chuckled as I throw a pillow. "Fuck you."

"Whatcha playing?" I said, sitting on his back. "God why the hell are you so fat?"

"What? I'm not that fat! I'm just 58 kilograms!" I said. "yeah yeah."

"Are you playing Nascar Rumble?" I asked as he nodded. "Put on the another stick I want to play!" I said, as I jumped, He paused the game, taking another stick from his shelves and sat on the bed as I jumped next to him.

"Ready to be beaten?" He said cockily. "Oh talk to my hand I'm an expert." I said as the game started. I found a shortcuts and drive through it while Donald is in the regular track. "Boo you loser, I'm in the first place!" I said, and found another shortcuts, but it seems right now, he saw it too, and following me.

When I attempt to jump from the track, he crashed to me, causing me to fall to the water. "Hey! It's cheating!" I said as he laughed. "Eat my shit Janey weeny." He said. He wants to play? Let's play! When the finish line is near, luckily I used to play in this track a thousand times so I know every shortcuts, and I drive to the left, through the shoutcuts, and be magically appeared on the finish line.

"WOO! JANE SWANSON IS THE WINNER BITCHES!" I screamed in happiness. "In your face dongdong!"

"Hey it's cheating!" he protested. "no it's not! It's called 'good brains'. I know every shortcuts baby!" I said, of course, not put the 'baby' word in serious.

"C'mere you little-" He said, putting his joystick and start tickling me. "God oh stop Donald!" I immediately try to find way out. Yes. I'm ticklish to death. "Woaa looky here Weeney Janey is ticklish!" He said, tickling me nonstop until we fall to the floor. "Ouch that was hurt!" I groaned and try to run but he got my legs and start tickling me again until I'm crying

"Donald stop please oh god I'm dying!" I said. "You wanted to let go?" He cooed as I nodded. "Yeah please please hahaha."

"Say; 'Donald Walsh is the coolest guy I ever met and Jane is a loser." He said as I shook my head. "No way."

But it's a bad idea, he won't let go of me, and boy his grip was hard. "My hands are ready to tickle you in any time." He said.

"Okay okay alright! Donald Walsh is the coolest guy I ever met and Jane is a beautiful loser." I said.

"Hey, why did you add beautiful?" he asked and started to tickle me again. "Donald please stop let go of me!" I cried as he laughing so hard and let me go as I panting on the floor.

"You're so hilarious Janey!" He laughed nonstop as I kick his legs. "And you're so un hilarious Donald!" I said. It looks like my hair now is a mess but oh well I don't care.

"You're ready for the riff-off tomorrow?"

"I'm more ready than you mister sexy glasses." I muttered, then realizing what I've said.

"What you just said? I thought I hear the word 'sexy'" He started to flirt. "Ugh forget that I'm going to a quick sleep. Wake me up when at 6." I said before jump to my bed.

Yes. I'm not sleeping, but I can't moved, well, partly because I've lie here and close my eyes for a bit longer now, so, I'm assuming Donald is thinking I'm sleeping so he won't disturb me. Then suddenly I heard him mumbling. "You're not sexy brunette yourself."

* * *

"Turn it around turn it around turn turn turn it around turn it around!" We sang. Today is the sigma beta performance, and it looks like people don't enjoy our performance. "Love to hear it, love to hear it love to-"

"Whoa whoa whoa stop!" A man said. "I'm sorry, i know we're not performance ready-"

"I want the hot bellas"

Er. Okay. Screw this guy.

"I'm not paying for this. Let's go!" He said as we walked away.

Before we go back to BU, Chloe told us she had nodes, which is pity. I open my room just to see an empty room. _Donald must be out there_.

I put on my jeans and t-shirt before grabbing my bag and walk to the coffee shop at the college for my internship, and do my shift until 4. Just a 2 hours work, won't be bad.

And...Just not what i expected. The trebles are there, minus Jesse. Oh yeah, he had an internship to with some i don't know, radio thingy. I quickly get a green apron for me, and stand behind the bar.

"You're working here?" Greg suddenly popped in front of me. "Yeah i do. Can i help you?"

"Can i have iced cappuccino, with whipped cream and sprinkles on it?" He said. "Okay, do you want to add other toppings?" I asked as he shake his head to the left. "Nah. I'm good." He said as i put his order to the cashier machine and start making his order. "Here you go Greg. it's all 3 Dollars and 59 cents." I said as he handed me 4 Dollars. "Save the changes as a tip." he grinned as i give him his coffee. "Well thanks."

"Hey Janey Weeney!" That annoying sexy voice called as i put the cinnamon powder under the cabinet and stand up. "Don't call me that. Can i help you Donald?" I asked. "Can i have chocolate frosty milkshake? Oh yeah, and a muffin, the blueberry one." He said as i put his order in the cashier machine. "Anything else?" I asked. "Nope. just that." He said as i put the muffin on a paperbag and making chocolate milkshake for him. "It's all 5." I said as he handed me 5 Dollars. "Thank you." Donald said, but then walk backwards and turn his face to me.

"Hey, when is exactly your shift over?" He asks. "Err 4 PM. Why?"

"I'll pick you up at 4.05 PM?"

"Why?"

"I found this yummy sushi place. If you wouldn't mind to have some late lunch and early dinner with me?" He ask as i freeze. He just fucking asked me to a date.

"Okay, sounds good." I smiled as he smiled back and walk away. God this is exciting!

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys it Aluralazka. How do you enjoyed "Tonight" this far? i know, i updated 3 chapter in one day right now, well, partly because i'm in my vacation, but next week i'll be attending school again. Yeah what a dumbass right? This Chapter is one crappy chapter but i write it longer than before so i really hope you guys will love it. As you can see, Neither Jane, or Donald, had shown a little bit of their feelings towards each other. I will try to put as many twist as i can so you guys will not be bored when you read my story. And by the way, my mom is now in the hospital, she's going to have a birth to my younger sister so i am putting an extra work today. See you later xx**_

_**Stay awesome!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"So where we're going actually?" I said as he drives his motorcycle. "Oh just shut up." He chuckled as he park the motorcycle in front of some kind of japan restaurant. "Welcome to Sushi Miracle." He said as I chuckled.

"Ugh why the hell is the chopsticks really hard to use." I said, staring at the sushi hopeless. "Come on it's like this." He said as he holds my hand and put the chopsticks. "Ugh I can't!" I groaned as I grab one chopstick and stab a sushi before eating it. "You're hilarious!" He laughed as I stared at him.

"Why didn't they give me spoons or forks?" I sighed. "Hey, can I ask you something Ducky?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this a d_ate_?" I asked as he stared at me for a little while. "Kinda?"

"Oh! You liked me!" I flirt with him as he shook his head. "Uh uh, I don't"

"Oh admit it!" I laughed. Then, he starts changing the subjects. "By the way, why did you work on that coffee shop? I mean, there are others interesting internships," He asks

"I don't know, I just love coffee that much." I shrugged as I eat the sushi with my hand. "So you're like some kind of indian dude?" I ask. "Well technically. My dad is from Bombay, who is moved to America, and met my mother, they married, and they create me. But I can't even speak indian, well maybe just a little." He said. "You're interesting! So when did you start rapping?"

"Since I'm 13 maybe I forgot." He said and drinks his green tea. "I think we really need to get back. The riff off started in 7 and I really need to take shower." I said as he finishes his sushi and we ride back at the BU.

* * *

I pulled out nude colored floral cami top, a black bowler hat, same black skinny jeans, nude heels, and a leather jacket. After finish showering at the shower dorm, I put on my undergarments and wrap my bathrobe. In the room, still wearing the bathrobe, I put on my jeans, and I told Donald to look away while I put on my top.

I just simply put on messy bun before adding last touch, put on cat eye makeup, a lip gloss, and put the bowler hat on my head. I'm ready bitches.

"Wow, you look great." Donald said as he wears his white jacket. "You don't look bad yourself." I said as I grab my phone. "See you at the pool." I said as I dial Stacie's number. Me and her, well you can say good friends, or whatever you called it. She's hilarious, and not to mention her silly act, well, cupping her own chest for sure.

"Hey Stacie! Where are you?"

"_I'm at the white statue, with the others, we were just waiting for you and fat amy_."

"I'll go there, wait for me."

"_Okay, but hurry."_

"Welcome to the riff off!" Justin shouted as we all wooing and getting ourselves ready. "Who's ready to get vocal?"

"The winner gets the best prizes of all!"

"Yay this is great!" I squealed. "But you're still going to lose child!" Donald shouted as I laughed and give him my middle finger

"Let's see our first category," Justin said, holding some kind of lights that had music wheel category on it as it spinning, and stops. "Ladies of the 80's!"

Aubrey turns around as we agreed to sing 'Hit me with your best shot'. She's running to the center, but the trebles beat us for it. "_Oh mickey you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind hey mickey! Hey hey hey mickey!_"

Then a girl from the harmonics run to the center. "_l'll be yours till the end of time 'Cause you made me feeI yeah, you made me feel so shiny and new_"

"_Like a virgin, touched for the first time-"_

Aubrey decided to go first as we start making sounds.

"_Like the one in me_

_That's okay_

_Let's see how you do it_

_Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!_"

I then joining in

"_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me_

_with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away-"_

"_It must have been Iove_," Then a braided girl popped out, from the high notes, singing badly. "_But it's over now"_ she continued as Justin walked behind her. "_It's over right now_."

"The negative side effects of medical marijuana, folks." He said . "You are-" He started as we claps two times, "Cut-Off!"

"Now, let's check out on the next category." Justin said as he points that thing again.

"Songs about sex!"

I started to smiled, this is my jam! Okay that's creepy, then when Donald and the trebles making their moves, Cynthia rose beat them to it.

"_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_"

Then Stacie joins in as I do the backup.

"_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me_"

Donald walks forward and cut us.

"_Sex baby, let's talk about you and me_

_Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things"_

Aubrey pulled Stacie back but she let go of her grip and cut the trebles

"_Baby all through the night I make love to you."_ She sang to Donald as he bites his lips. No no no, the jealousy feeling again gosh stops. "_Like you want me to-_"

"_And l guess it's just the woman in you_

_That brings out the man in me"_

My oh so sweet brother cut her as he sings, looking straight to Beca

"_It's feels like the first time_" He sang again as Beca blows kisses to him.

"_It feels like the very first time_

_It feels like the fi-"_

"_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet_

_The homies got RB, collab' creations_

_Bump like Acne, no doubt_

_I put it down, never slouch_

_As long as my credit can vouch_

_A dog couldn't catch me straight up_

_Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves_

_Attracting honeys like a magnet_

_Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent_

_Still moving this flavour_

_With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy_

_The original rump shakers"_

Beca started to rap as we all exclaims. I remember this song!

"_Shorty get down, good Lord_

_Baby got 'em open all over town"_

This time, me and Fat Amy joining in

"_Strictly bitch, you don't play around_

_Cover much ground, got game by the pound"_

The other's started to sing along

"_Getting paid is a forte_

_Each and every day, true player way_

_I can't get her out of my mind_

_(well)_

_I think about the girl all the time (well, well)_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up baby_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up baby_

_We're out."_

And that's it, all of us clapping and wooing. "I mean, you're welcome!"

"lt's a tough blow, ladies." Justin said, walking toward us, "The word you needed to match was 'it.' And you sang, 'it's.'"

"You are *clap clap* Cut-Off!"

"What?" I laughed. "The treblemakers win!" He said, giving the trebles that oh-so-amazing mic as they going berserk.

"I've never heard that rules! Come on ladies, ladies!" Aubrey protested and gathers the bellas around.

* * *

I go back to my room, and just to see another empty room. Meh. Donald must be celebrating for his 'Winning' right now, well, good thing so I can changed to my pajamas soon. I pulled out a grey tank top and short pants, before stripping down and dressed up.

I then, realized that there is a door near Donald's bedside table, I open it, and it's a freaking bathroom with toilet and basin in it. HOW COME I NEVER REALIZED ABOUT IT?

"Hey Jane! A winner is going to get-"Donald walks in as I turn around and give him 'wtf' look.

"THERE'S A FUCKING BAHTROOM DONALD." I said as he open his mouth wide open. "So that's means I can go poop without running outside to the public bathroom?"

"Yes thank god why don't we realize it at first?" I laughed as we exchanged looks. "Maybe because the door color blends with the wall?" He asks as I laugh again.

"By the way, good job at the riff-off." He said, letting go of his white jacket. "Yeah, not to mention your moment with Stacie." I replied coldly when I'm not trying to sounds like that as I sat on my desk and opened my laptop. "It's just nothing! Wait. Are you jealous?"

"For the second times Donald, I'm not." I replied silently. "God where is my notebook." I muttered as I stand and sit on the bed, looking for my notebook on the shelves.

"Can you just be honest about it?!" He asks, a bit louder. "About what Donald?"

"Don't play dumb love, I know you had that feelings." He smirks as I scoff. "What? Feelings? You think, **I** fell in some kind of shitty love with you?"

That's it when the unexpected thing happened. He leans in and kissed me.

* * *

_**A/N: YAY BITCHES MY NEWBORN SISTER IS HEALTHY AND BEAUTIFUL THANK'S TO GOD! AND GOOD NEWS TOO GUYS JANALD (YEAH THEIR COUPLE NAME) IS KISSING! WELL I DID GIVE YOU CLIFF HANGER, BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE LATER SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACKS K BYEEEEEE LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDSS XX**_

_**STAY AWESOME!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Donald Point Of View**_

* * *

She really drives me insane when she mentioned about my moment with Stacie back at the riff off. "It's nothing! Wait. Are you jealous?" I asked her as she sighed. "For the second time Donald, I'm not."

"God where is my notebook." She muttered as I held my breath. "Can you just be honest about it?" I asked, but maybe it's raising a little bit higher. "About what Donald?" She turns to me.

"Don't play dumb love, I knew you had that feelings." I said and smirking, but then slapping myself mentally because of my cocky act. "What? Feelings? You think, **I** fell in some kind of shitty love with you?" He said, in a 'duh' tone. I don't know why, but it felt hurt.

I can't control myself anymore, I then take the big step, one of the big step in my life, and lean in to kiss her.

She was shocked, I can feel it but yet, she isn't making any moves, boy she don't even kiss me back, so I decided to pulled out. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I said as I turn around, disappointed surely, and grab my Management notebook, this is my last year here sadly.

"H-hey Donald, i-I think I'm going to Jesse's room, he needs something." She said and walked out from our room. Ugh, such a stupid shit you did 2 minutes ago Donald. Great. Just great.

* * *

**_Jane Point Of View_**

* * *

I walked to Jesse and Benji's room as fast as I can before knocking their door. "Oh. Hey Jane, c'mere!" Jesse said, stepping aside so I can get in.

"What brought you here?" He asked as I sat on his bed. "Where's Benji?" I asked as Benji suddenly appear from under his bed. "I'm here, go on, I'm practicing another tricks." He said as he crawled down to under of his bed. Okay, that's creepy.

"Donald, he, kisses me, and being a fool girl myself, I don't kiss back!" I tell him panicked.

"Wh-what?" He chuckled, "You don't like him back or wha-"

"I like him! I like him so much! I just-you know, I'm afraid we continue into something 'sexual', and that'll make me break my vow!"

"Vow? What vow?" He asks. "When I join the barden bella's, they made me say 'And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with the treblemakers or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves'" I replied, sighed.

"What? It's fucking silly! You can't let them control your life Jane!"

"But I don't want to be kicked out from the barden bella's! They did it to Kori when she sleep with Donald that aca-initiation night."

"Well, it's all comes back to you. But hey, this is a girl problem, why the hell you talk about this thing to me?"

"I don't know who can I trust, you know, the trusting problem." I said as he smiled. "Go try to talk to Beca, she's on the second floor." He said as I hugged him. "Aww thank you you're the best!"

"I'm sorry, is Beca are here?" I asked to an Asian girl who is glaring at me. "Oh. You don't speak English?" I ask as she keeps glaring at me. "**Beca? Inside? The girl? DJ?**" I asked her again.

"Jane?" Beca called from this creepy girl back as she walked inside to let Beca talk to me. "Hey um, can I come in?"

"S-Sure." She smiled, "but, is your roommates' okay?" I ask silently. "Screw her." She said, pulling my hand inside her room. There's her laptop on her bed. "What are you doing there?" I asked. "Doing my routine." She replied, gestured me to lay in my stomach with her.

"You have traktor?" I asked as she nodded. "Cool! Can I borrow the installation disk?"

"Here." She said. "You're doing this too?" She asks as I nodded. "I'm a newbie. I heard your remixes and mashups in youtube, and boy that was awesome!"

"Well, can I hear yours?" She asks as I pulled out my phone and put on 'You spin my head – Flo Rida' Remixes version.

"This is good. You can just start learning about putting the perfect effects, have you make some mashups?" She said.

"No, I've been dying to try to, but I can't find the perfect song, it's all become dog poop." I said as she chuckled. "So why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I talked to Jesse-"

"Beca I'm going to Kim's Room." Her Asian friend said, and goes. "She can speak ENGLISH?" I asked, shouting but silently. "Yup."

"Why the hell she keeps glaring at me when I asked her about you?"

"I don't know, she do it at the first time I got here." She laughed.

"Okay, there's something happen, I talked to Jesse, but being a boy he is, he told me to talk about this to you, since I have trouble of trusting person." I explained. "Well, what the thing you wanted to talk about?"

"You know my roommate is Donald, right?" I trailed as she nodded. "Well, I kinda have a little, just a little crush on him, and then-"

I tell her everything from the starts, and to the kiss.

"So, why didn't you kiss him back?" She asks. "I, I wanted to! I really wanted to, but I'm afraid it'll be like Kori." I explained. "Because Aubrey?" She asks as I nodded. "You let that oath control your life?"

"I don't know, ugh, what should I do?"

* * *

"_Love to hear percussion!_

_Turn it around turn it around_

_Turn turn turn it around!"_

Jeez this whole choreography thingy is exhausting! "I should've taken that cardio tip more seriously." Said Fat Amy as we all panting. "How much have you done?" Aubrey asks as I opened my mineral water bottle and drink it.

"You just saw it."

"Chloe, you gotta be able to hit the last note." Aubrey said, patting Chloe's shoulder. "I can't. It's impossible, and it's because of my, my nodes." She replied.

"Her nodes, her nodes." We all said.

"Well, if you can't do it, then someone have to solo."

"I think Jane can take my solo." Chloe said as I gasp. "Dude no! Beca would be good!" I said as the other's nodded. "Yeah, beca's good."

"But also, someone else might be equally as excellent." Fat amy said. "lt's true. And they might be shy and not wanna come forward and say they wanted a solo."

"Well, Beca doesn't want to solo, so-"

"I would be happy to do it." Beca said, "If I got to pick a new song and do an arrangement."

"That's not how we run things here." Aubrey objected. "Aubrey, maybe Beca has a point." I said.

"Yeah! Maybe we could try something new!" Chloe added. "Aca-scuse me?" She replied.

"You can sing 'Turn the Beat Around' and that's the last l wanna hear of this."

"That song is tired. We're not gonna win with it." I sighed, "Yeah, lf we pull samples from different genres and layer them together, we could make some-" Beca added but Aubrey cut her.

"Okay, let me explain something to you because you still don't seem to get it. Our goal is to get back to the finals and these songs will get us there. So, excuse me if l don't take advice from some alt-girl with her mad lib beats, because she's never even been in competition." The oath explained. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal, I won't solo." Beca smiled, walking backward. "Fine. Fat amy?"

"Yes sir?"

"You'll solo.

"Yess!" She exclaim in happiness.

"Aubrey, can I ask you something?" I said as Aubrey turned around. "Yes?"

"How can we get to the Regionals? We don't have any funds. And how can we be able to get money's up in 5 days? Plus we need to rental a bus or something." I asked.

"We can do Bikini Car Wash!" Chloe exclaim. "Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea!" Stacie added. "Or, maybe we could make some bake sale." Jessica said. "But, does one of us bake?" She asked as we all shook our heads.

"I'm super good at bikini washes you know." Fat Amy trailed off. "What about an ice-cream social? That sounds fun!" Aubrey asked.

"Aubrey, do you have a time machine none of us know about? When was the last time anyone had an ice-cream social?" Beca laughed. "Every year at my house! They're so much fun!" Aubrey replied.

"Well, why don't we vote?" I ask as they said "Yeah."

"So, it's decided, Bikini Car Wash it is!" Chloe exclaim as I sighed. "So we're going to wear bathing suits all day?"

"It's called Bikini Car Wash. Sure it is!" Chloe replied in a 'duh' tone. Damn. It's gonna be cold!

* * *

**A/N: IS IT GOOD? REVIEW PLEASEEE! AND OH YEAH, I GOT THE IDEA OF PUTTING BIKINI CAR WASH FROM BARDEN BELLAS PARODY ACCOUNT IN FACEBOOK JUST SO YOU KNOW! CHECK IT OUT! AND NEXT CHAPTER PROBABLY WE'LL SEE A LOT MORE OF JANALD. LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDSSSS XX**

**STAY AWESOME!**


	6. Chapter 6

I walked to my room and jump to my bed. I decided to quit my internships with the college coffee shop, since a drunken man scared me out because he ruins the entire bar.

I take a shower in the shower dorm and slipped into a soft pink tank top, a grey cardigan, and shorty, ripped, blue jeans. I let my hair falls naturally. I hold my iPad and a beach towel, and bring them outside, as I settled the beach towel on the grass, and start playing Dumb Ways to Die (Just pretend it's launched on 2011)

When I'm trying to get the bread out of the toast, a baseball hit me, right on my head, causing me to stumble, and yet, lost the game.

"Oh shit are you okay?" A familiar voice called as I open my eyes just to see Donald. "Yeah, I think." I replied. "Oh my god your nose is bleeding!" He said. "Wh-what?" I startled as I wiped out the blood, which is useless, and made my cardigan ruined.

"Here." He said as he let go of his t-shirt, and zipped his hoodie, while he use his white t-shirt to hold the bloods. "It's white you idiot." I said as he brings his baseball, my beach towel, and my iPad, and walked me to our room.

I pulled out rolled tampons, and stuck it on my bloody nose. "Ew. What are you doing?" He said as I shrugged. "I saw what they did to a nosebleed in 'She's the man'"

"Hey, about the kiss, um, i-" He started as I cut him. "It's amazing." I said as his eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

"That kiss is amazing." I grinned.

"So….you likes it?" He asks as I nod. "But, you didn't kiss me back."

I stepped forward and lean in, before brushing our lips. "I did kiss you back, am i?" I smiled as he hugs me.

"Here, come." He said, pulling my hand as I pulled back. "You really need to put some shirts on." I laughed as he let go his hoodie and grab a 'Tomorrow' t-shirt, and wear his hoodie again.

"Hold on I need to wash my face and get rid of this." I said.

* * *

"Wait. You had a car?" I ask as he nods. "Yup, I do."

"Then why-who's motorcycle you used when we're having lunch?"

"It's greg."

"You borrowed it?"

"Yea I do."

"Why don't you use your own car?"

"I want to be romantic."

"Awe, wittle Ducky is trying to be romantic to me." I cooed. "Shut up and get in." He laughed as I did what he said.

"You know, we should really get back, I need to wake up early for The Barden Bella's fundraiser." I said as he kept on driving. "What will you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Bikini Car Wash. It's Chloe's idea." I said, rolling my eyes as he laughed. "Damn. I'm going to considering myself coming tomorrow." He said as I punch his arm. "Screw you."

"Where are we going? You haven't tell me yet." I said as he shrugged. "Do you really want to know?"

"Well-" I said, pouting. "You look cute when you pout." He chuckled as I blushed and turn on the radio. It played 'I'm Yours – Jason Mraz'

"God I love this song!" We both said at the same time, blushing when we both realized it.

"_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._" I sang as he sings along.

"_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_"

Then, I realized, we were falling in love with each other. Sounds kinda cheddar cheesy, but, I've felt this way few years ago, and boy it was amazing.

* * *

Then the car stopped right at a Drive-In theater. "Aweee. So this is where you brought me?" I ask as he laughed. "Well, I never go to a Drive in theater with a girl, so-"

We decided to watch 'Johnny English Reborn'. The staff told us to put our radio in channel 110.8 FM to get the movie sounds (I've never been in a drive in so yeah).

"Wow, that movie is freaking hilarious!" I laughed on the way home. "I know, right? I can't forget when Rowan Atkinson put the lipstick on his mouth!" Donald laughed along. "What's our next stop sir?" I asked.

"How about a dinner with bacon and burger?" He offered. "You really love bacon, aren't you?"

"Mmmm…you're right! The burger is delicious, tasty, and the meat is juicy, how the hell I never come here?" I said with mouth full of meal. "Because you're a boring girl." He replied, slurping his chocolate milkshake. "Oh. I'm a boring one, am i?" I said, note the sarcasm.

"But you're the amazing one." He said, leaning in as we kiss. But then I pulled out. "My mouth will taste like dinner to you." I said as he shrugged. "I don't care." He said as we continue our make-out session.

* * *

"Thank you for the date Donald." I said as he parked his car. "I got one thing to do." He said as he pulled out something from his pocket. "What is it?" I asked. "Close your eyes." He said as I did. I felt something cold touches my neck. "You're giving me necklace, aren't you?" I laughed. "Gosh! You ruined the moment!" He pouted. "Awee, you're so cute I want to die."

"You haven't looked your necklace." He said as I take a look on it. Its pendant is a silver square shaped padlock. "Where's the key?" I laughed as he showed me his keychain.

"So, you locked my heart?" I smiled as he nod and lean closer. "Do you-"

"I know, you're going to ask me to be your girl and it's a definitely, YES!" I smiled as he laughed and kissed me, a short, but yet, sweet kisses. "You know, I was actually gonna said, do you want to go to the dorm now." He said suddenly as I felt blood rushing to my cheek. "So, you're not gonna-"

"I'm kidding! You're mine! I can't believe it!" Donald laughed as I hit his head. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"For being so fucking sweet." I said as I jumped to his back. "Now, piggyride me to the dorm, now." I commanded. "What?"

"That's an order."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the chirping birds, and realizing I was in donald's bed. "Donald." I said as he groaned. "What?"

"We're spooning."

He sits and laughed. "Sweet dream babe?"

"Nah. It's blurry one, you?"

"Yeah, kinda."

I checked on my phone, and it said 8 in the morning. "Shit." I muttered. "What's happening?"

"The fundraiser." I replied as I dialed Beca's phone.

"_Hello? Jane?"_

"Beca! When will you go to the parking lot?"

"_I'm going to shower now, so I guess 30 minutes from now."_

"Okay. Thanks." I said as I grab my shower bits and pieces, and pulled out a neon yellow pushed-ups bikinis, a jeans shorts, and 'Kiss' cropped tee.

"Hey Donald." I said as he folds his blanket. "Yeah?"

"You know, for our own goods, let's don't tell anyone we're dating, well, until the ICCA'S?" I ask as he nods. "I understand."

"Alright, now girls, go change to your bikinis, we're going to started!" Aubrey shouted as we did what she said.

"Alright, I'm the one who will control the fundraiser while you guys do the bikini car wash, is that clear?" Aubrey said as we all nodded. But it's not quite fair…

Mine and Stacie's first customer is the guy from BU harmonics. Ew.

I start with the back as Stacie does the front. Gosh, I'm covered with bubbles. "Looking good!" A basketball jock, maybe senior, whistled to me and Stacie as his mates slaps Stacie's bum. "Hey!" Stacie cried as i run to her. "Don't you dare you fucking dirtballs." I said as i kick him in the balls and punch him hard on the jaw, right when The Treblemakers park their cars.

"Whoa!"

"Oh fuck my balls!"

"Geez that girl can fight"

"Come on let's outta here."

"Jane just kicks his balls!"

* * *

**_A/N: I'M SORRY IT'S ONE CRAPPY CHAPTER! I AM SO FREAKING CONFUSED GUYS, I GOT IN WRITER'S BLOCK, I'M SORRY IF I CAN'T MAKE THE PERFECT JANALD CHAPTER:((( I'LL TRY UPDATE A BETTER CHAPTER TOMORROW, OR MAYBE TONIGHT, LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDSSS XX_**

**_STAY BANANAPINATA AWESOME!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Walking back to my room singing in process, I heard a soft slam from my room, I found out Donald isn't there, so I thought he already goes to the Treblemakers house. I pack my shower bits and pieces before do my habits every 4 PM, taking showers.

In my bathrobe, I search for the perfect outfit; turns out I pulled a jack daniel's black tank top, and ripped short jeans. Well, not bad, I could use some ankle boots, maybe a cute cat ear headband, few bracelets, and then, I decided to pull out a plaid white shirt, I'm thinking for wearing it unbuttoned and tied it at the bottom.

As I bring my clothes and opened the bathroom, something popped out, nearly made my heart jumped from its place. "Boo!"

I shrieked before jumping backwards, stumbled on the floor. "I can't believe you fell for that!" Donald laughing so hard that he fell to the floor and hugging his stomach. "Screw you Donald, what If I died because a freaking heart attack?" I groaned, punching him playfully nonstop. "Ouch! Ow okay okay stop!" He pleaded as I stand up, fixing my bathrobe.

"I thought you're already at the treblemakers' house." I said. "That is my plan, and yeah until I heard you singing outside the door so I decided to hide there, well, you're always taking bath at the afternoon so I figured out you're going to open the bathroom door."

"What if I never opened that door? Will you die inside from dehydration and starvation?" I laughed as I close the curtains, and then Donald hugs me from the back. "I'll always wait for you, even if I had to wait for a thousand years and die in process." He whispered as I turn around, cupping his face.

"_I have died every day waiting for you-_" I started as he smiled and sing along.

"_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years, I love you for a_

_Thousand more_."

We finished as he lean in and kiss me. Slowly and sweet, as the butterflies rushed in my stomach. "I think I should be dressed now." I pulled out.

"Then I should be going first. Just to keep them less suspicious." He smiled as he tucked my nose and beatboxing slowly, walking away from the room.

* * *

"Oh, hey there Jane." Unicycle greeted as he opens the door for me. "Hi Uni." I smiled as I walked in and start eyeing for snacks. Fuck diet I'm hungry.

"Jane!" I heard someone called my name as I turn around and see Fat Amy with her famous 'Unorthodox Jew' hairstyle he told me and Aubrey back at the Aca-Initiation.

"Hey there gurl! Met someone 'hot' yet?" I ask as she shrugged. "What do you mean by hot? My ex is hotter than these guys."

"What about Bumper? You two seems, close." I tease her as she frowned. "Ew! No! I'll do anything to kill that yummy bread-"

"Yummy?" I laughed as she blushed. "I-I mean-"

"So, you think Bumper is, yummy?" I tease her more as the man himself walked to us. "I thought I hear my name, just don't tell me you're talking about my hotness-"

"Shut up dickhead, we're just talking about how annoying you are." I said as I grab a can of Smirnoff ice. "See you later amy!" I waved as I decided to leave those two lovebirds alone. Realizing that the other bellas hasn't arrived yet, I think by walking around this house will buy me some time than to dance alone.

Gosh, this place is cool actually! Not to mention that they had Jacuzzi, hot tub, you call it. "Jane? Where are you?" I heard someone called me, recognizing the voice, I smiled. "I'm in front of the gym Donald!"

"Hey there my lion cub!" He cooed as I raised my eyebrows. "So now you're calling me 'lion cub'?"

"Well, lion cub is cute, and you're cute." He answered, snaked his hands around my hips. "Let me go, someone could've caught us!" I said, gently slap his hands as he pulled out. "We're going to have plenty of times together later." I whispered seductively as he widens his eyes. "How 'bout tonight? After the party?"

"Sounds good." I wink as I walk to the living room. "Yo Donald! Jane! You guys comin' for Truth Or Dare?" Unicycle shouted as I nodded. "Sure! Haven't played that game since high school!"

"Alright Greg, Truth or Dare?" Stacie asks. "Dare." Greg smiled proudly as Stacie give him devilish smirk. "I dare you to, act like a gay for 2 minutes."

A bomb of laugh exploded. "What the heck?" Greg protested as we all kept laughing. "Eat that blondie!" Unicycle snorted. "Start from, now!" Stacie said and Greg started to find a victim. The trebles, Tommy, and Justin started to find an escape route from Greg's Gayness Dare. I don't know why, but the harmonics don't really interested in joining this annual party, they haven't showed up since 2 years ago.

Greg catches Donald, leaving me laughing hard. "Get away from me!" Donald shouted as Greg keeps hugging him, and giving him pecks on his cheek, before exclaims in disgust. "God this is fucking disgusting."

I giggled as Donald pick me up and bring us to our room, before throw me to his bed. "ouch I hate you I bumped my head!" I cried as he turned on 'Your Body Is Wonderland'. Well, you'll know what happens later.

* * *

**The Regionals Day**

* * *

"Do I look good?" I ask Donald. "You always looking good babe." He said as he wear his red hoodie. "You always said that." I pouted as he smiles. "So what should I say?"

"The truth!"

"Well, the truth is you're always pretty, genius, sexy, hilarious, and annoying at the same time." He snorted as I chuckled. "Not to mention you had a bad morning breath."

"Wh-What? Everyone had a bad morning breath! Not just me! You do too!" I exclaims, playfully punching him. "O-okay stop stop. But, you could just take a little piece of hair-" He started, grab a piece of my hair. "Put it on the front, since you don't have bangs, and then put a tight bun on the rest." He said, experimenting with my hair.

"You're right! It looks cool!" I exclaim. "Whoosh! Bumper needs me. See you at the regionals babe." He said after checking his phone, gently give me a peck on the lips.

* * *

As we arrived at the Carolina University, Aubrey told us to rush, afraid that we are going to be late, turns out, the sockapellas is still on the stage. "Acapella out of sock puppets?" Fat Amy started as she makes the puppet gestures with her hand. "Genius."

"Yeah, look at the black one with the white sock." I said. "Yeah. It's making statement." Cynthia Rose added.

"There's no craft there. Watching them will make you worse." Aubrey mocked.

"At least they're different." This causing Aubrey to rolled her eyes

As they finished, we all applauded, while Aubrey started to get nervous. "Alright girls, Hands in." She said as I turn around along with the other girls. "Remember, 'Ah' on three."

"One, two-"

"Aaah!" We sang, but Cynthia Rose still dumbfounded, which makes Aubrey more nervous as Chloe confront her. "Alright, let's go."

"Let's give it up, for the Barden Bellas!"

Alright, here goes nothing

* * *

_**A/N : IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES! I CANT OPEN THE MANAGE STORIES:((( LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDSS xx**_

_**STAY AWESOME!**_


End file.
